Home For You
by DS 3 EG
Summary: The last Christmas one-shot about my second otp, Steroline. Stefan is determined to follow his dreams. Caroline made him choose between her and his dreams. Stefan chose his dreams over her. 6 months and 100 miles later he finally realizes that he is indeed in love with her. He returns home for Christmas and to stay there with his family and mend things with Caroline. Can he? AU/AH


**This is the last Christmas one-shot this year. For those who were hoping it would be Delena, I'm really sorry. It's about my second otp Steroline.**

 **If you asked me like 4 months ago whether you like Klaroline or Steroline, I would've said both. But in season eight Steroline grew on me pretty aggressively. When he proposed her I was like there is no way they won't be endgame. I'm extremely sorry for the Klaroline shippers if what I said offended you. All I can say to you guys is that it's good to have hope. Even when Klaroline is not endgame in the show, it will always be an endgame to you guys in your heart. The same goes for every other shipper.**

 **In the Christmas episode of TVD I cried for Stefan and Caroline. He just wanted to spend his last day with her. But the devil scooped in and destroyed it too. (Spoiler)**

 **Since I suck at writing supernatural, I decided to write an AU/AH about them. It does include a bit of angst. But nothing you cannot control.**

 **Don't forget to favorite it if you like it. Review to tell me how you feel about it.**

* * *

 _ **HOME FOR YOU**_

I never knew that following my dreams could be this hard. I didn't know that I would miss home so much. I would miss my brother, Elena and most of all Caroline, the women I recently discovered I was in love with. Maybe she's the reason why I'm feeling more than I should. The day I was leaving she begged me not to go, but my stupid determination didn't let me. Now I've been suffering for three months.

* * *

 _ **A few months ago**_

 _Graduation day is finally here. After two months I'm ultimately going towards my dream college, UCLA. Me, Caroline and Elena already had our future somewhat planned. Both Elena and Caroline are going to Whitmore College, where Damon was also taking medical course. My decision of going to the other side of the country didn't quiet bring smiles in the face of my brother. He asked me several times if I was sure or not. But I planned it a long time ago and there is no way I wasn't._

 _When I told Elena about my plans she turned out quiet encouraging, telling me to follow my dreams. But Caroline didn't give the reaction I expected from her. Her face fell immediately the moment I said those words. She was talking about distance and that she needed me. I felt her bite back the tears threatening to escape. There was more to it than she'll let me know. Ever since then she just plain ignored me. I don't know why but I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. I felt emptiness. I wanted my best friend back._

 _Today is graduation and I plan to talk to her._

 _Every one of us was assembled according to orders and calling one by one to take our diploma. We were then sent to take photos and lastly to our family, who encouraged us the most. My only family was my brother, seating at the corner avoiding all the other middle aged men and women, with Elena's brother, Jeremy and her guardian, Ric._

 _When Elena was receiving her diploma, she and Damon exchanged loving looks through the crowd. I saw him mouth 'I love you' to her and she just simply blushed. Well I wasn't the only one who saw it. Apparently some girls were whispering how cute they looked. Eventually it was my turn to receive the diploma. I saw Damon, from the corner of my eyes, standing up and clapping for me with a proud expression on his face. I sent him a nod before getting down to take pictures._

 _After taking hell lot of photos than necessary, Elena and me together approached our family but my eyes were darting out to spot a blond goddess. Oh my god. Did I really just think like that? Something was definitely changing between us._

 _Just then I spotted her hugging her mother. Our eyes connected for a brief moment before she removed them. I turned back to walking towards my brother. Jeremy and Alaric came forward to hug Elena, while I went to Damon and we both shared a brotherly hug._

" _I'm proud of you, brother." He said._

" _Me too. I guess you'll have your dream companion with you soon enough." I said coping his smirking._

" _And here she comes." Damon said seeing Elena running towards him._

 _She came in launched her in his brother's arm to kiss him. "Be careful princess." Damon said between kisses. Seeing Damon almost stumble down in the grass made me almost laughed but my eyes again caught in my best friend looking at me. She diverted her gaze somewhere else and decided to go away but it was too late._

" _Hey Caroline." I could see her stiffen then slowly turn to look at me._

" _Hey…" she gave me a tight smile._

" _Look I know that you're ignoring me…"_

" _What? I'm not ignoring you. I was busy with graduation and all." She lied. I knew when she was honest and when she wasn't._

" _Graduation is over now. So there is nothing keeping you away from me." Damn how weird that sounded. "And I want to be with my best friend until the day I leave."_

 _Many emotions flashed through her eyes. "Stefan, I can't see you leave me," she said softly._

" _But I need you. I need to spend as much time as possible with my family. You are one of the members of my family. Please, Caroline, for our friendship." I looked pleadingly at her._

" _Okay."_

* * *

Little did I know that during the short period of time I'll grow more close to Caroline in another way. I spent most of the time with my family and friends, mostly with Caroline. Damon and Elena were enjoying their holiday together doing things I'm forbidden to imagine. So it all left Caroline and me. There were moments when we found ourselves in an intense bubble. Like there was only just the two of us. Being with her makes me sometimes forget that I have to leave. Which then became the most difficult thing I've ever experienced.

* * *

 _ **The night before departing**_

 _Today was my last day ay Mystic Falls. Tomorrow I'm going to step into my dream college. However the excitement had downed a little bit._ _I'm going to miss my home like crazy. But saying goodbye to Caroline would be like saying goodbye to a piece of me. Instead of doing a party I spent my last moments laughing and reminiscing old memories. It was more than I could ask for. Every thing I need is packed upstairs. I would leave tomorrow in the morning._

 _As I was feeling thirsty, I made my way to the kitchen. When I got near I heard sniffles coming. I entered to see Caroline sobbing with her back to me._

" _Caroline?" I asked. Knowing exactly why she's crying for. Her back stiffened once more as she tried hard to wipe the tears._

" _I'm fine, Stefan." She told me her back still on me. I approached her, tucking the hair that formed a curtain, behind her ears. As I cupped her cheeks, I could feel the moisture running along it._

" _Caroline, it's going to be okay." I said not knowing what else to say that'll make her stop crying._

" _No, Stefan it's not going to be okay. You'll be gone miles away from us, from me. I need you in my life. I can't remember one day where I lived without thinking about you. Every time I think about the fact that you'll be gone, it makes me feel miserable-" I didn't know what else to do in order for her to stop saying, stop hurting herself and me. So I did the one thing, which I knew I shouldn't have._

 _I kissed her. I captured her lips between mine. She kissed me back in the same force. She laid her hands in my chest; alternating between pulling me more closer and pushing me back. Much to both of our dismay she pulled back. Our forehead still connected with each other._

" _Please stay, Stefan. Don't leave me. If you feel something for me, for our friendship, then please stay…" she finally said pulling back a little to search my eyes. I wanted to scream that I want to stay, but I couldn't._

" _Caroline, please. This is my dream. I can't abandon it now. Not after I'm so close. Give me one reason why I should stay here."_

" _Have you not been listening to me? I need you-"_

" _And I need you to support me like my brother did, like Elena did."_

" _Stefan, I lo-"_

" _Don't Caroline. I need to be selfish for once. And you need to be selfless for once and stop caring about your needs." Fuck I shouldn't have said that. Her eyes were burning now with anger._

" _Fine! Go ahead and live your fucking dreams! I was a fool if I thought that our friendship has more value than your fucking dream." she pushed past through me. I heard some murmurings before a loud sound of door shutting._

 _With a sigh I left the kitchen. When I entered the living room, I saw Damon pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read._

" _Where's Elena?" I asked avoiding his eyes._

" _Went after Caroline," he said still looking at me, as if he wants to know what happened._

" _I think I should go get some rest for tomorrow." I said already going towards the staircase._

" _Yah sure. Goodnight brother."_

" _Goodnight."_

* * *

She didn't even come to bid me goodbye that day. Although I saw that coming I just had a silver of hope that she'll show up. Only Damon and Elena did.

Now after 6 months of staying in the campus I'm finally going home for Christmas. Not only for the holidays. Permanently. I sent my recommendation letter to Whitmore and they've accepted it. I haven't told anybody back home yet, but I'll tell them as their Christmas surprise. I want to see her face when I say it. I know what I said to her is hard to forgive. But I'll kick my ass off if I didn't try until she gives in.

I collected my suitcases, which were lot heavier for a person who only came for the holidays. I made my way to the place where I knew Damon was waiting with his classic Camaro and possibly Elena.

Just like I thought I saw Elena waving at me through the crowd with Damon by her side. I made my way towards them. Ready to have a blast of a Christmas. Sort of.

* * *

"Elena is Caroline going to come today?" I asked.

"Stefan for the hundredth time, yes." She said with a huff. I actually didn't ask that many times.

"It's just I have to apologies to her. It shouldn't have been like that before leaving."

"So you're going to say goodbye to her again and make her miserable again." Elena said. Her tone was burning with hidden anger.

"No that's not-"

"Why couldn't you see what was in front of you Stefan?"

"Elena." Damon's voice came in. I saw Elena take in some air inside her. "You go take some rest. I'll take it from here." He said taking the bowl away from her and kissing her forehead. Elena nodded before leaving the kitchen.

"How much did I screw up technically?"

"Oh boy you messed with the wrong girl's feelings," he said sarcastically.

"Any suggestions about how I can fix it?" I asked.

"No. But there's still hope for you. She didn't screw up with any other guy, which is a plus point. However she's trying to move on. All I can say is that if you want something to happen, you better do something as soon as possible."

* * *

All decorations were done beautifully. The Christmas lightning was illuminating the whole manor. The foods were assembled in the dining table. Everyone arrived but only one. Just at that moment the door opened to reveal the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, walking into the dining room. As if she felt a pull of attraction our eyes met.

"Hi Caroline."

"Hi Stefan." She said back with a smile to overpower all the emotions. There was that awkward silence between us before Elena announced it was time for the feast to begin.

"So Stefan how's California?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a lot different from here. The weather is amazing and man you have to see the Pacific Coast. It's really beautiful."

"So have you met someone yet?" he asked again. What is he trying to do?

"No. I think I already had something for someone before going there." I said looking at Caroline who looked back at me, trying to read me. Damon seemed to get the idea before every body else. I can see it in his knowing smirk.

"So guys we have an announcement to make." Damon said clutching Elena's hand. They both stood up looking at each other.

"We're getting married." Elena said showing off her beautiful ring.

"Oh my god. Congratulations." Every one squeaked out. I hugged both Damon and Elena. I guess I wasn't the only one who had Christmas surprise. Every one was muttering congratulations and hugging them. I could see how uncomfortable Damon was feeling.

"I have to make an announcement too." Every one paused on their hugging session to look at me curiously. "I'm moving back to Mystic Falls."

"What?" everyone yelled in surprise.

"You're joking right?" Damon asked.

"No I'm serious."

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Well it's not home after all." I said giving out a nervous laugh.

"But it was your dream." Caroline said still trying to figure me out.

"It was. But I realized that I don't value it as much as I value family, friendship or something more than that." I said looking deep into her eyes. "I already sent a letter to Whitmore and I'm accepted as a freshman."

"Now that's awesome isn't it." Damon said raising his glass to cheers.

* * *

Everyone has retreated for beds early as Christmas Eve have drained every one. I stole Damon's whiskey and started to drink from it.

"Hey Stefan?" I heard Caroline's voice from behind me.

"Caroline, I wanted to say something to you." Idiot don't be so straightforward just let her tell you what's in her mind first.

"Okay. But first I have something to tell you."  
"Me too." It's now or never. I said that to myself.

"Okay you go first." She said backing off a little.

"How about on the count of three."

"Fine." We counted with our fingers before I blurted what I had in my heart out.

"I love you."

"I want to be friends with you again." that's what she said.

I could see that she was processing what I just said. Looking into my eyes trying to find whether I was telling the truth or not.

"Yes Caroline. I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry that it took me 6 months and hundred miles away for realizing it."

"Stefan I don't know if-" she said but I cut her off.

"Caroline being away from you was the hardest thing that I've ever experienced. You brought me back. Your love brought me back. Please tell me that you love me as much as I love you." I said cupping her cheeks making her look into my emotions.

"Stefan I did love you, but you broke my heart by leaving me when I repeatedly told you that I needed you. Most of all you called me selfish for needing you" she said her voice shaking.

"Sorry I was really stupid. The second I said it I regretted it. I know it's hard but I beg you to do so. Please Caroline forgive me for being so blind that I couldn't see your feelings. Forgive me for not realizing my feelings sooner. And I promise you that I'll never leave you again. I'll never leave your side when you need me. Just give me a chance." I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Okay." She nodded. I smiled before taking her lips between mine. It was a small short kiss, which quickly started to get passionate.

Soon I found myself sitting on the couch with Caroline grinding over me. Our lips never leaving each other's lips. I reached up for the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. I pulled back to look into her eyes for confirmation. She got the signal and nodded her head.

In the next moment our clothes found themselves on the floor. Caroline was beneath me on the coach, moaning as I let my fingers work her up. Damon is going to be really pissed when he will know what we did in his couch. But I couldn't bring myself to think about it. I kissed her neck then moved downwards towards her collarbone. When I took her nipples into my mouth she writhe out more.

"I want you inside of me now." She said bringing me back to kiss me on the lips. I want nothing more than to oblige her. I positioned myself in her entrance teasing her for a bit, before slowly entering inside her warmth. We both moaned together. I slowly increased my pace kissing her neck.

After few moments I was getting close to orgasm. By the way her insides were having involuntary spasm, I knew she was close too. I increased my speed clutching her hands over our head.

"I love you." I said as I felt her orgasm was ripping through her.

"I love you too." She said back. We both reached our orgasm together and I collapsed on top of her. Recovering from the greatest feeling I've ever had. When I caught my breath I scooped her in my arms. I knew there were some blankets underneath the couch for 'safety purpose' as Damon says.

"Stefan why are blankets underneath the couch?" Caroline asked innocently.

"Do you really want to spoil the moment?" I said. She giggled understanding what I meant. I was already feeling sleep take over my senses.

"Stefan?" she called me. Her voice indicating that she's also sleepy.

"Yes."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Caroline."

* * *

Next morning I woke up with the rambling of Damon and Elena. But I remained my eyes closed and listened to them.

"Now I'm never going to be able to sit on that couch again." Damon huffed.

"Stop being dramatic Damon. You can sit on the other couch." Elena said like a frustrated mother.

"But we have so many memories in this couch." I know exactly what he means by memories.

"Maybe you should allow other people to make memories on the couch." Elena said calmly.

"Or I think it's some way of telling us to make more memories on the other couch as well."

Mental notes made. Never ever have sex on the other couch from now on.

* * *

 **So this is the end of the Christmas one-shots. Now the smutty New Year one-shots is coming. There won't be any Steroline fiction unless you ask for it.**

 **I'll upload the next festive Delena one-shot as soon as I can. Stay Tuned.**


End file.
